1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of reciprocating mechanisms and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with hand held reciprocating mechanisms for driving an abrasive tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand held reciprocating mechanisms such as profilers for driving abrasive tools are known. The prior art devices are deficient in that they will not provide long life and are susceptible to heavy wear and early failure caused by transverse loads applied to the reciprocating tool. Examples of reciprocating mechanisms in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,081 and 3,626,768. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for reciprocating mechanisms for finishing irregular surfaces such as dies and the like.
3. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and the Applicant's Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.